Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition
Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition, also known V5, is the recent version of Vampire: The Masquerade and was released in 2018. It contains new and overhauled rules, and has updated the metaplot to the year 2018 in the World of Darkness. Changes to the Metaplot Federal agencies in multiple countries have realized that vampires exist and the power they have over global finance and politics. A hunting unit, named FIRSTLIGHT, was established to bring down the vampire population. It is also known as the Second Inquisition. They were able to destroy Clan Tremere's Vienna Chantry, the center of the Clan, with a drone attack under the cover of a terrorist assault. Elders from all Clans have been called to the Near East by the "Beckoning". At the same time, the Sabbat left most of its domains to fight the war against the coming Antediluvians. The Camarilla has became more exclusive to young vampires and declares every non-Camarilla vampire an enemy. The Assamites, referred to as the "Banu Haqim", joined the Camarilla. However, the Brujah have mostly left and joined the Anarchs after Theo Bell killed Hardestadt at the Convent of Prague. The Followers of Set have also joined the Anarchs and are now calling themselves "The Ministry". Thin-bloods and Caitiffs have become much more common. The Lasombra will join the Camarilla in the upcoming Chicago by Night 5th Edition. Changes to Mechanics Difficulty is determined by how many successes you have to roll. The target number is always 6. Hunger instead of Bloodpoints is introduced. Hunger Dice substitute normal dice in the dice pool and can lead to Bestial Failures or Criticals. Blood Potency now determines how well a vampire can use its blood. It is partly determined by Generation. All Disciplines were overhauled. Humanity now uses Touchstones, people who stand for special values in the unlife of the vampire and help to reduce Stains. The coterie determines Chronicle tenets to self-define its values, instead of the Hierarchy of Sins of a fixed morality. If the tenets are broken, the character collects Stains which can lead to loss of Humanity. Damage now only has two different types: superficial or aggravated. People have a special Blood Resonance depending on their emotional state. Thin-bloods have a special Discipline called Thin-Blood Alchemy. It allows them to copy classic Disciplines or create total new effects, due to their inability to learn Disciplines the normal way. Playable Clans The 5th Edition Corebook only includes seven playable Clans. More Clans will be released in additional supplements. *Banu Haqim, former Assamites *Brujah *Gangrel *LasombraWill be included in the upcoming Chicago by Night 5th Edition *Malkavian *Nosferatu *The Ministry, the new organization of the Followers of Set *Toreador *Tremere *Ventrue Updated Disciplines Disciplines now only can have 5 levels, but most levels give two or more options to choose from. Some former Disciplines are now integrated into others as combined Disciplines known as Amalgams. *Animalism *Auspex *Celerity *Dominate (includes Dementation as an Amalgam) *Fortitude *Obfuscate *Oblivion *Potence *Presence *Protean (includes Serpentis as an Amalgam) *Blood Sorcery - a combination of Thaumaturgy and Quietus, it also contains Rituals * Thin-Blood Alchemy - can only be learned by Thin-bloods Disciplines can now be temporary increased through the right Blood Resonance. References Category:Vampire: The Masquerade * Category:2018 releases